Enneagram Number 7 Wiki
This wiki is for an advanced english class to help gain more knowledge about the enneagram type 7. Sevens can be accused of gluttony. As far as they're concerned, more is always better. Sevens can fall into the habit of aquiring enjoyable new pursuits it such a rapid rate that they become comsumers rather than connoisserus(judgers).Sevens can get to a point where they find it hard to stop and slow down. Wanting to stay stimulated can make it tough for sevens to concerntrate on any particular thing long enough to get the most out of it. Staying on the move can be a way of constantly enjoying new experiences, but it can also be a way of avoiding depth, because depth might involve some pain and sevens don't want to deal with any pain. They move on when things get rough instead of sticking things out. They would rather get a new friend then stick down to commitment. So in reality their biggest flaw isn't gluttony, but avoiding making tough decisions. -Believable Characters. Creating With Enneagrams.-Laurie Schnebly. (MARIASIEBELS) = ---- The Enneagram of Personality — usually known simply as the Enneagram — is an application of an enneagram geometric figure in relation to various personality issues. The term "enneagram" derives from two Greek words, ennea (nine) and grammos (something written or drawn). The enneagram figure consists of a nine-pointed diagram, usually depicted within a circle. The Enneagram of Personality is mostly taught and understood as a psychospiritual typology (a model of personality types) but is also presented in ways intended to discover and develop higher states of being, essence and enlightenment. Each Enneagram personality type expresses a distinctive and habitual pattern of thinking and emotions. The behavioral characteristics of the personality types are less distinctive. It is claimed that by recognizing their personality pattern a person may be able to use the Enneagram as an effective method for self-understanding and self-development.[4] The term Enneatype rather than "Enneagram personality type" is used in some publications. The International Enneagram Association claims that the Enneagram of Personality is being applied in many varied fields including business, psychotherapy, organizational development, career coaching, the arts, health care, parenting, education, and spiritual growth Kellan Klubben info from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enneagram_of_Personality ---- The central problem for Sevens is that their pursuit of pleasure is compulsive. Sevens are fear types who are specifically afraid of the power of negative states of mind. These they avoid by seeking distractions in the external environment: by multi-tasking, by keeping their options open, by engaging in stimulation seeking of all kinds. For this reason, Sevens are more prone than most to addictions of all sorts, whether it be to shopping, gambling, drugs or whatever. Kellan Klubben Info from http://www.enneagraminstitute.com/typeseven.asp = ENNEGRAM 7's Sevens are extroverted, optimistic, versatile, and spontaneous. Playful, high-spirited, and practical, they can also misapply their many talents, becoming over- extended, scattered, and undisciplined. They constantly seek new and exciting experiences, but can become distracted and exhausted by staying on the go. They typically have problems with impatience and impulsiveness. At their Best: they focus their talents on worthwhile goals, becoming appreciative, joyous, and satisfied.(Marty Johnson) http://www.enneagraminstitute.com/typeseven.asp Levels In Depth Level 1 (At Their Best): Assimilate experiences in depth, making them deeply grateful and appreciative for what they have. Become awed by the simple wonders of life: joyous and ecstatic. Intimations of spiritual reality, of the boundless goodness of life. Level 2: Highly responsive, excitable, enthusiastic about sensation and experience. Most extroverted type: stimuli bring immediate responses—they find everything invigorating. Lively, vivacious, eager, spontaneous, resilient, cheerful. Level 3: Easily become accomplished achievers, generalists who do many different things well: multi-talented. Practical, productive, usually prolific, cross-fertilizing areas of interest. Level 4: As restlessness increases, want to have more options and choices available to them. Become adventurous and "worldly wise," but less focused, constantly seeking new things and experiences: the sophisticate, connoisseur, and consumer. Money, variety, keeping up with the latest trends important. Level 5: Unable to discriminate what they really need, become hyperactive, unable to say "no" to themselves, throwing self into constant activity. Uninhibited, doing and saying whatever comes to mind: storytelling, flamboyant exaggerations, witty wise-cracking, performing. Fear being bored: in perpetual motion, but do too many things—many ideas but little follow through. Level 6: Get into conspicuous consumption and all forms of excess. Self-centered, materialistic, and greedy, never feeling that they have enough. Demanding and pushy, yet unsatisfied and jaded. Addictive, hardened, and insensitive. Level 7: Desperate to quell their anxieties, can be impulsive and infantile: do not know when to stop. Addictions and excess take their toll: debauched, depraved, dissipated escapists, offensive and abusive. Level 8: In flight from self, acting out impulses rather than dealing with anxiety or frustrations: go out of control, into erratic mood swings, and compulsive actions (manias). Level 9: Finally, their energy and health is completely spent: become claustrophobic and panic-stricken. Often give up on themselves and life: deep depression and despair, self-destructive overdoses, impulsive suicide. Generally corresponds to the Bipolar disorder and Histrionic personality disorder. http://www.enneagraminstitute.com/typeseven.asp (Marty Johnson) *'Basic Fear:' Of being deprived and in pain *'Basic Desire:' To be satisfied and content—to have their needs fulfilled *'Enneagram Seven with a Six-Wing:' "The Entertainer" *'Enneagram Seven with an Eight-Wing:' "The Realist" Key Motivations: Want to maintain their freedom and happiness, to avoid missing out on worthwhile experiences, to keep themselves excited and occupied, to avoid and discharge pain. Kellan Klubben. Info from http://www.enneagraminstitute.com/typeseven.asp 15:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Features: The Head Center: Moves away from others - Over Does Original Loss: '"I was too sad." '''Problem Emotion: '''Fear '''Basic Decision: '''Being happy and entertaining allows you to survive and be loved. '''False Claim: '"I am always happy. Life is great." '''Four Adjectives: '''Spontaneous and accomplished, but excessive and manic '''Self-image: '''I am happy-go-lucky. '''Compulsion: '''To always find the sliver lining and hidden possibility. '''Avoidance: '''The Pain of Life. '''Sin: '''Gluttony - More is better '''Gift: '''Joy, humor, possibility, and enthusiasm. '''Six Wing: '''More loyal, endearing, responsible, and anxious. '''Eight Wing: More exuberant, aggressive, competitive, and materialistic. Stress Point: '''1 - Autocratic, brittle, rigid, picky, and demanding. '''Security Point: 5 -Self-contained, scrupulous, focused, detail-oriented observer. Adjectives for High Functioning Sevens Adjectives for Average Functioning Sevens Adjectives for Low Functioning Sevens http://www.lessons4living.com/enneagram7.htm Wings If you are the Enneagram Type 7 with the 6 Wing, you desire to be eye-catching. You see yourself as exciting, relaxed, creative, curious, bright, alive and witty. If you are the Enneagram Type 7 with the 8 Wing, you desire to be a free spirit. You see yourself as free, passionate, loving, adventurous, strong and creative. http://www.enneagram.net/type7.html - really great website!!! Lots of information! check it out! (MARIASIEBELS) ((MARIASIEBELS)) (Hey guys im giving you a overview of what the enneagram is... you may need it for the paper.) The Enneagram is a powerful and dynamic personality system that describes nine distinct and fundamentally different patterns of thinking, feeling and acting. The word “ennea” is Greek for nine and “gram” means model or figure. Hence, the Enneagram is a diagram or star with nine points representing the nine personality patterns. Each of these nine patterns is based on an explicit set of perceptual filters that determine our worldview. Underneath each of the nine patterns is a basic proposition or belief about what you need in life for survival and satisfaction. As you discover your personality type and the underlying basic proposition, you also will discover what motivates you. http://www.enneagramworldwide.com/explore-the-enneagram/what-is-the-enneagram/ (Sean O'Connell) There are three triads in the Enneagram. Each triad has similar tendencies, though each type expresses them differently. #The Gut/Body-Self-Forgetting-Anger Triad includes the 8, 9, and 1. These types are most centered in their bodies, and have tendencies towards forgetting themselves and anger. #The Heart-Image-Feeling Triad includes the 2, 3, and 4. These types are most concerned with how things appear to others and to themselves, and tend to be focused in their feelings and heart. #The Head-Fear-Thinking Triad includes the 5, 6, and 7. These types tend to focus in their heads and are oriented around fear. http://www.highlysensitivesouls.com/enneagram.htm (Sean O'Connell) Here are some famous 7's... Steve Allen, Tim Allen, Desi Arnaz, Antonio Banderas, Jack Benny, Chuck Berry, Jacqueline Bisset, Sonny Bono, Elayne Boosler, Terry Bradshaw, Kenneth Branagh, Richard Branson, Michael Caine, Joseph Campbell, Jackie Chan, Chevy Chase, Cher, Maurice Chevalier, George Clooney, Joan Collins, Francis Ford Coppola, Katie Couric, David Crosby, Tony Curtis, Hugh Downs, Michael Eisner, Douglas Fairbanks Jr., Sarah Ferguson, Errol Flynn, Peter Fonda, Malcolm Forbes, George Foreman, Bob Fosse, Matthew Fox, Michael J. Fox, Clark Gable, Ava Gardner, John Gielgud, Cary Grant, George Hamilton, Tom Hanks, Richard Harris, Goldie Hawn, Marilu Henner, Ron Howard, Lauren Hutton, Mick Jagger, Thomas Jefferson, Steve Jobs, Magic Johnson, King Juan Carlos of Spain, Michael Keaton, John F. Kennedy, Don King, Larry King, Timothy Leary, Shari Lewis, Loretta Lynn, John Madden, Ricky Martin, Meat Loaf, Dudley Moore, Eddie Murphy, Jack Nicholson, Leslie Nielsen, Peter O'Toole, Pavarotti, Regis Philbin, Brad Pitt, Vincent Price, Dennis Quaid, Anthony Quinn, Ram Dass, Lee Remick, Geraldo Rivera, Ginger Rogers, Linda Ronstadt, Charlie Rose, David Lee Roth, Rosalind Russell, Babe Ruth, Martin Scorsese, Martin Short, Sissy Spacek, Steven Spielberg, Robert Louis Stevenson, Barbra Streisand, Elizabeth Taylor, Lily Tomlin, Lana Turner, Peter Ustinov, Dick Van Dyke, Vince Vaughn, Voltaire, Eli Wallach, Betty White, Robin Williams, Duke of Windsor, Jonathan Winters, James Woods, William Wordsworth. (Marty Johnson) 7. The Enthusiast The embracing ideal-seeker "Seize the moment." -'' Theodore Roosevelt'' To an unusual degree, 7s live a life of action that is based on seeking experience, pursuing plans, dreams, and visions. At best, this makes them extremely exuberant, multi-talented, diverse, curious, and experienced, with a strong appreciation for beauty, style, and aesthetic flair. At best, 7s exude a youthful spirit, viewing the world as a giant playground, but at worst, they may become childish with their need for instant gratification. In the extreme, 7s can go crazy with activity, juggling many different activities and plans in their heads at the same time. They may seem unusually lucky, although in reality their "luck" happens because they are unusually perceptive of opportunities and quick to grab them. 7s are unusually good problem solvers in a pinch, improvising clever solutions out of whatever is at hand. Even though their work style seems rather chaotic they are often extremely prolific and productive. Their improvisational ability makes some 7s quite entertaining and comedic, but with a tendency to disappear when slower, boring tasks need to be done. 7s are also called "generalists", because they can quickly master several areas of expertise, and cross-fertilize between them. But they may also become dilletantes, slow to finish or follow through. Healthy sevens also have an egalitarian streak - spreading their own joy and stimulation to everyone around them. Less healthy sevens often seem to be in a desperate battle against boredom, leading to breakdowns if boredom should temporarily win out. Famous 7s (no wing or both wings): Richard Feynmann, Conan O'Brien, Warren Buffet Famous 7w6s: John F. Kennedy, Shirley Temple, Al Roker Famous 7w8s: Howard Stern, Newt Gingrich, Madonna, Theodore Roosevelt, Jesse Ventura Kellan Klubben, Info from http://www.9types.com/writeup/enneagram.html#7 Category:Browse